Libros x Apuesta 100 Amor!
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: Es la perspectiva de una chica llamada Lucy que ignora aquel sentimiento tan común llamado amor, unos chicos hacen una cruel apuesta a escondidas diciéndole a un "galán" llamado Natsu que pase 7 días con aquella chica, y tendrá como premio cierta suma de dinero, el chico acepta, pero a lo largo ambos van descubriendo sentimientos ¿quedaran juntos? ¿lo perdonara? / Entren y lean!
1. Libros chica 1 de amor

**Chaos! vengo con un nuevo proyecto "Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor" que consta de 12 capitulos,**

**Es uno de mis tantos proyectos que quiero completar, los capitulos no tienen fecha de publicacion ya que la inspiracion viene cuando quiere, espero que sea de su completo agrado,**

**este capitulo es corto pero los demas seran mas largos,**

**Es la perspectiva de una chica que ignora aquel sentimiento tan comun llamado amor, unos chicos hacen una cruel apuesta a escondidas diciendole a un "galan" que pase 7 dias con aquella chica, y tendra como premio cierta suma de dinero, el chico acepta, pero a lo largo ambos van descubriendo sentimientos ¿quedaran juntos? ¿lo perdonara? **

**espero que disfruten mi loca idea! -KuroganeNoLoke-**

* * *

Fairy tail y sus personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 1:

Libros + chica 1% de amor

.

.

.

Solté un suspiro y dejé el libro en la gran estantería de la biblioteca, Era una chica con muy buenas calificaciones, podría estar utilizando mi energía en cualquier club que quisiera, pero escogí pasar tiempo en aquella gran biblioteca como encargada de los libros,

Pocos alumnos se tomaban el tiempo de ir a leer calmadamente, y pocos pedían libros por un gran periodo de tiempo,

Era un perfecto lugar para la paz, y una buena lectura antes y después de clases, no me gustaba hablar demasiado con la gente,

.

La gente a veces no suele pensar mucho las cosas y hiere con palabras sin sentido, prefería estar sola que rodeada de gente llena de mentiras, muchos se consideran mis amigos, yo les llamo "conocidos",

No me importa si estoy completamente sola, aislada y sumergida en un mundo ficticio que es otorgado por los libros, aún si no hay nadie a mi alrededor y viva en la "mentira" de páginas blancas escritas por una elegante caligrafía, estaré bien,

.

Aquel momento quedó grabado muy dentro sin posibilidad de ser borrado, aquel momento cuando apareció aquel que respondía por nombre "Natsu Dragneel" el revoltoso muchacho de último año al igual que yo, con un llamativo cabello rosa,

.

Era un día caluroso pero normal en esta época del año, habían finalizado las clases así que estaba completamente instalada en la gran biblioteca, utilizando mis gafas, la verdad no las necesitaba pero así ahuyentaba pretendientes, Hojeando con delicadeza las páginas que relataban una trágica historia de amor,

.

Y hizo aparición en escena aquel revoltoso hombre, entrando como si fuera su cara o dormitorio, echando un vistazo por todo el lugar, caminando hacia las estanterías buscando algo que ni él sabía que era,

Con paso lento se dirigió a mi escritorio, parecía un gato NO una pantera apunto de atacar a su presa,

No supe exactamente cuantos minutos le costó llegar hasta mí y a mis labios, de un momento a otro me estaba robando literalmente mi primer beso,

Con mi libro que tenía sobre el escritorio lo aparté con dificultad, y me observó examinándome con una sonrisa enseñando unos afilados colmillos,

-** Soy Natsu Dragneel ¿y tú?** –

- **Lucy Heartfilia encargada de la b**-

- **Desde ahora serás Lucy Heartfilia la novia de Natsu Dragneel** –

.

Si un famoso pintor hubiese retrato mi expresión, sería uno de mucha confusión y sorpresa, Nunca se me declararon, o si lo hicieron los ignoré, tampoco me había enamorado,

Dentro de mi mente no existían tales cosas, mis amores eran los libros, y bueno una pequeña bola de pelos llamado Nero, respondía a tal nombre gracias a un viejo vicio de cierto videojuego que alguna vez jugué con un sujeto que no recuerdo,

.

Mis sentimientos salieron de la caja de Pandora para chocar con el Dragneel, los mortales lo llamamos...

.

**_"amor a primer vista"_**

**_._**

En aquel momento no sabía que era una ridícula apuesta que jugaba con mis sentimientos.-


	2. Chica Gato 6 de amor

**Chaos! me alegra que hagan leido el capitulo 1 ~ cualquier duda acerca de mis fics, peticiones de fics, sugerencias criticas, etc, o simplemente para joderme les dejo mi face**

** usamikurogane?fref=ts Misaki Takahashi (kuroganenoloke)**

Fullbuster Elie Dragneel :** gracias por leerlo!~y espero que sigas leyendolo~**

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** espero que te guste y sigas leyendo mi fic~~**

: **es el review mas largo que me han dejado *llora de emocion*(? gracias por leerlo y espero que sigas leyendolo~****  
**

Mislu**: lo se es tan idiota(?- lo coloco como malo(? espero que sigas leyendolo~**

**momento random de loke(?**

**cual es el articulo de fiesta favorito de orochimaru?**

**las serpentinas, entienden, serpentinas... **

**loke : D: necesito amigos XD**

* * *

fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 2:

chica + gato 6% de amor

.

.

.

A veces los humanos adoramos la mentira porque por un breve y muy corto lapso nos hace muy felices pero ¿Quien adora a las mentiras? Simplemente nadie, Preferimos rodearnos de mentiras mientras pocas personas aceptan la realidad,

Este era el segundo día de mi torcida y rara realidad, No podía asimilar la situación actual:

.

_"Un chico desconocido proclamó sin darme derecho a rechistar que sería su novia"_

_._

Ignoro totalmente el tema, y vivo sola en mi departamento, sumida en desesperación, Pasé la noche leyendo una pila de mangas shojos y comedias románticas, Todo era tan... tan... color rosa,

Cada vez que pensaba en "nosotros" la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas,

.

Cerré con torpeza mi taquilla, con esos pensamientos que me atormentaban,

-** Hey Lucy ¿Te llevo a casa? -** pasó sus brazos y colocó ambas manos en mi cintura acercando su rostro, invadiendo mi espacio personal,

- **¿N-natsu-kun?** -

-** Que si te llevo a casa y no aceptaré un no** -

-** B-bien** -

Él entrelazó su mano con la mía durante todo el camino, Todo era nuevo, el ambiente era tan romántico pero a mi no me dejaba respirar correctamente, Hasta que una mota pequeña se posó delante de mí,

.

-** ¡Gatito!** - me agaché con emoción y lo alcé en mis brazos,

-** ¿Y qué?** -me volteé y él rodó los ojos- **¿Te lo vas a quedar?**

-** Se llamará Happy pero...** -

.

No quería que aquel gatito falleciera abandonado en la calle, así que me acerqué al pelirosa muy cerca,

-** Y-yo ya tengo un gatito ¿Natsu-kun puedes cuidarlo?** -

Él puso una cara sonrojada y soltó un suspiro,

-** Deacuerdo... Solo porque tu me lo pides** -

.

Durante todo el trayecto sonreí, quizás él no era mal chico, Al llegar a la puerta de mi departamento jalé un poco nerviosa la manga del pelirosa,

-** G-gracias por cuidarlo** - estiré mi rostro y besé su mejilla en un mero acto de agradecimiento,

- **Eres tan inocente** -

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios sobre los míos,

.

Había leído tantos mangas shojo y leído tantos besos entre los protagonista de las diferentes historias, Y ahora podía comprender mejor los sentimientos de aquellas chicas de papel y tinta,

Un beso que provocaba muchas sensaciones a la vez,

.

Se separó como si quemara algo, sin sonreír, su mirada completamente perdida,

- **Nos vemos maña Natsu-kun** -

Le sonreí abierta y sinceramente,

.

Él sonrió débilmente y sin responder se alejó en aquel anaranjado atardecer junto con el gatito en sus brazos,

.

El amor es ciego e incluso sordo,

Haciendo caso omiso a palabras de otras bocas que anuncian la verdad,

Si mañana despertase y todo fuese una mentira y un sueño perdido,

Estaría feliz.-


	3. Chica Mano 9 de amor

**Chaos! realmente las ideas salen solas ,creo que me llego la inspiracion, aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo, creo que son capitulos cortos pero seran 12 asi que creo que esta bien,**

usamikurogane?fref=ts** Misaki Takahashi** (kuroganenoloke) **facebook**

adara026: **gracias por tu review espero que sigas leyendo esta historia**

: **sufrira luego muajajaj(? hacer capitulos mas largos no es de hombres(?okno pero eso me permite actualizar mas pronto gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia kira-san!**

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: **gracias por los animos! espero que sigas leyendo el fic****  
**

Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **natsu se arrodillara pidiendo perdon)?okno xD gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**

* * *

fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 3:

chica + mano 9% de amor

.

.

.

Pero al tercer día él no apareció...

.

No me sorprendí para nada, Las cosas buenas no suelen durar mucho, Si aún me quedaba algo de compostura, me sentaría a esperar calmadamente a que aquel muchacho apareciera,

Muy dentro mío podía oí claramente unos versos, Probablemente era mi conciencia o alguien que alguna vez estuvo allí protegiéndome,

.

_"Caminando sola en este ancho mundo,_

_Sin luz solo sombra_

_pero entonces_

_apareció la luz"_

_._

Tenía los ojos cerrados, un toque en mis mejillas me hicieron "despertar", abrí los ojos como si tuviera sueño,

-** Natsu-kun** -

-** Ya estoy aquí** -

No se si fue un impulso o estaba consciente en el momento que boté el libro que traía en mis manos, y lo abracé por el cuello, pegando mis labios con los suyos de manera torpe,

.

Se separó de mi y me sonrió como siempre mostrando sus afilados colmillos, y me estrechó entre sus brazos quien sabe cuanto tiempo duró eso,

-** ¿Ya almorzaste Luce?** -

-** Aún no** - negué con la cabeza sonrojada ante ese mote,

**- ¡Vamos!** -

Tomó mi mano y me jaló fuera de la biblioteca, llegamos hasta debajo de un árbol,

.

Quizás algún día encuentre el porqué no puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos que me persiguen,

Hoy comprendí que el amor no es totalmente dulce como azúcar, pero tampoco amargo, ¿Quizás algo agridulce? Y a veces puede llegar a doler pero las heridas pueden sanarse,

Ninguno de los dos pronunciamos palabra alguna, ni una despedida por simple cortesía,

Solo se limitó a darme unas fugaces miradas, no me incomodaban pero a ratos podía sentir como me examinaba con la mirada una y otra vez, como si fuera una rareza que sólo se podía observar cada cierta cantidad de tiempo desconocido,

.

Ese día no me visitó en algún momento del día,

Pero me dio tiempo de leer algunos libros que los tenía a medio leer,

.

-** Disculpa -**

Estaba tan concentrada que no vi al chico que me hablaba delante de mí, Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, a ese hombre lo conocí,

- **Loki, tanto tiempo** -le sonreí,

- **Aún me recuerdas eh**? -

.

No sabía que en ese momento había un tercer hombre escuchando toda la conversación,

.

-** Claro que sí Loki, te conozco mejor que ninguna persona**-

-** Supongo que sí Lu ,mi trabajo me transfirió aquí y decidí visitar a mi pequeña** -

Ambos soltamos un par de risas antes de que el Dragneel entrara evidentemente furioso y me jaló de mi mano hacía afuera,

Solo que me sorprendió que hiciera eso ¿Estaba... celoso?

-** Es MI pequeña casanova de segunda** -

.

Cuando estuvimos más retirados de y después de meditar bien lo que iba a decir , me atreví a pronunciar algunas palabras,

**- ¿P-porqué? -**

**- No lo sé -**

**- Loki es…-**

**- No debí hacer eso, perdón –**

Salió "huyendo" de allí, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretende? Tal vez si hubiera hablado, y si me hubiera dejado hablar,

.

Conozco perfectamente a Loki, desde hace años,

incluso le considero atractivo y caballeroso,

pero Loki es…

mi medio hermano,

estúpido, impulsivo y atractivo Dragneel.-


	4. chica x celos 12 de amor

**Chaos! aqui con el capitulo 4 ! pero tengo que decir algo muy importante...**

**HOY HABRA CAPITULO DOBLE DEL FIC! 8D(?**

**no significa que sea un capitulo mas largo, significa que subire dos capitulos hoy, este y el otro lo subire mas en la noche (hora chile)**

usamikurogane?fref=ts** Misaki Takahashi** (kuroganenoloke) **facebook**

Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: **gracias por los animos como siempre jojojo (? espero que disfrutes estos dos capitulos**

Michie-san: **gracias por seguir esta historia espero que continues leyendola**

kira-san renge: **gracias por seguir el fic y espero que te guste estos dos capitulos**

* * *

fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 3:

chica + celos 12% de amor

.

.

.

Durante la noche pensaba en la extraña actitud del Dragneel, ¿De verdad estaba sintiendo celos en ese momento? Se veía molesto y confundido,

Quizás si yo le explicara volvería a estar bien, Pero ... ¿ Estará dudando de esta _**"relación"**_?,

Desde el principio todo fue demasiado extraño, ningún sujeto en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien que no conoce y tampoco le pide noviazgo,

_._

_Empezaba a dudar de toda esta situación..._

_._

Durante la jornada de la mañana, habían momentos que me eché a llorar, no quería sentirme así,

Nunca fuí una chica muy decidida y firme, mucho menos alguien que siga a sus instintos y impulsos,

.

Pero esa mañana cerré mi libro con brusquedad y recorrí todo el instituto en busca del Dragneel, no podía encontrarlo, pero no fue obstáculo para seguir buscándolo,

.

Cuando por fin pude encontrarlo estaba despidiéndose de una chica, empezaron a recorrer lágrimas sobre mi rostro, y temblaba mucho, pero no me impidió acercarme a él y hablarle firmemente,

**- ¿Estabas celoso de Loki?** -era mejor hablar sin rodeos y con valor,

**- ¿De que es-**

**- Loki es m-**

**- No me import**a -dijo cortante dándose media vuelta dándome la espalda,

**- ¡Cállate maldito impulsivo! -**

**- ¡Porqué mejor no te vas! -**

Caminé hacia él para darle la cara,

**- Loki es mi primo maldita sea -**

**- ¿Qué? -**

**- ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Desaparece de mi vida y deja de confundir mis sentimientos! -**

.

Él me tomó por los hombros y se acercó a mi,

**- ¿Estas enamorada de mí?** -me limité a cerrar los ojos, pero luego los abrí sollozando débilmente,

**- Si Dragneel me he enamorado de ti maldición -**

**- Creo que to también Lucy -**

Me apretó en su pecho firmemente y me besó la frente casi desesperadamente, hasta que quise alzar mi cabeza para decirle algo,

.

Pero él apretó sus labios contra los míos formando un beso, no era como los demás, fue un beso honesto y dulce,

Sonreí para mis adentros,

.

Quizás al principio solamente yo tenía sentimientos,

Pero ahora estaba segura que había algo,

Quizás muy escondida, pero existía algo, como una pequeña planta,

Que apenas empezaba a crecer,

.

Cuando nos separamos él me sonrió sinceramente,

**- Te quiero Luce -**

.

Le sonreí también,

El sol salía nuevamente y ya llevamos cuatro días,

Quizás esto pueda durar mucho más tiempo.-


	5. chica pocky 22 de amor

**Chaos! como prometi aqui esta el capitulo 5**

**NOTA: como hoy hubo capitulo DOBLE el capitulo anterior ya esta disponible**

**NOTA 2: hoy fue capitulo doble porque loke es genial(?okno es porque pronto se acaban mis vacaciones y no tendre mucho tiempo para subir fanfics**

usamikurogane?fref=ts** Misaki Takahashi** (kuroganenoloke) **facebook**

* * *

fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 5:

chica + pocky 22% de amor

.

.

.

**- Si sigues dándote vueltas haràs un hoyo en el piso -**

**- ¡ Cállate rosadito! -**

**- ¡¿Cómo qué rosadito?! -**

**.**

Me acerqué al Dragneel y enredé mis brazos en su cuello,

**- Natsu bésame -**

Me tomó por ambos hombros alejándome, se sonrojó violentamente,

**- ¡¿P-pero porqué actúas así?! -**

**- Me quitaron mis dulces... **-le respondí casi susurrando, y él rió divertido,

**- Eres adorable Luce -**

**- Mph quiero dulces** - me aferré a su uniforme , escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho y haciendo pucheros,

**- ¿Entonces solo necesitas algo dulce? -**

Sonrió de lado y acortó la distancia en un beso dulce, en un acto de impulso mordí sus labios haciendo que nos separarnos,

.

Él me sonrió sonrojado y yo fruncí el ceño,

Estaba tan acostumbrada a consumir azúcar durante mis lecturas que no podía pensar bien, tampoco actuar con juicio,

.

**- ¡Basta! L-luce deja de morder mi cuello -**

**- Consígueme azúcar y hacemos un trato -**

**- Te iré a comprar una caja de pockys ¿Contenta? -**

**- ¡Te quiero mucho Natsu!** - lo abracé por el torso,

**- Cuando te conviene -**

Se libró de mi agarre y salió fuera de la biblioteca con su cara completamente roja,

.

Todo este tiempo que he pasado con Natsu ha sido muy divertido, aunque hubieron problemas en un principio, ahora puedo llamarlo directamente sin el "kun",

Sonreí algo divertida y saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo que hace un rato estaba vibrando,

.

Me había llegado un mensaje, Como Natsu fue a comprar le tomaría un rato llegar, Decidí contestarle,

_._

_"Loki : ¿Solucionaste tu problema?"_

_"Lucy: Claro que sí"_

_"Loki: Este sábado habrá una feria ¿Quieres ir?"_

_"Lucy: Claro que sí onichan"_

_._

**- Hey ya llegó por quién llorabas -**

Guardé mi celular y me eché a reír junto con Natsu, me extendió la caja de pockys que yo acepté con algo de desesperación,

.

Abrí la caja y me eché dos o más pockys de chocolate a la boca, era exagerado pero mi cuerpo me exigía con demasiada urgencia un poco de azúcar,

**- Te vas a atragantar por glotona Luce -**

**- Mphentighra -**

**- Si si mejor traga comedora de azúcar -**

Ignoré su último comentario y seguí comiendo,

.

Estos días tan placenteros y divertidos,

Definitivamente los guardaré en una cajita dentro de mí,

Para que así si estos días llegaren a acabar,

Pueda recordarlos een cualquier momento.-


	6. chica x celos 45 de amor

**Chaos! me demore en actualizar ya que tuve un problema con la "cronologia" del fic, calcule mal los dias y tuve que volver a escribir todo :okay: ademas mis vacaciones se acabaron y no se cuando actualizare tan seguido**

usamikurogane?fref=ts** Misaki Takahashi** (kuroganenoloke) **facebook**

* * *

fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 6:

chica + celos 45% de amor

.

.

.

Por fin llegó el anhelado día Sábado, solo quería descansar, Pasé durmiendo plácidamente medio día,

Me despertó mi celular sonando haciendo escándalo, era un mensaje por parte de Loki,

_._

_"Loki: ¿Entonces vas a ir?"_

_"Lucy: Sí"_

_"Loki: ¿Pasó algo?"_

_"Lucy: No... Bueno si, me dijeron algo pero..."_

_._

_._

_._

El viernes se acercó una chica a la biblioteca, y lo que dijo me mantuvo pensando durante el resto del día,

**- ¿Eres Lucy verdad? -**

**- Si, soy yo -**

**- Vengo a advertirte -**

**- ¿ Sobre qué? -**

**- Sobre tu relación con Natsu, aléjate de él, en verdad no te quiere, solo está contigo por una apuesta -**

La chica albina se marchó dejándome con el corazón en mano,

.

.

.

Técnicamente es imposible divertirse tanto y fingir tan bien que le importa la otra persona,

Cada vez que Natsu me decía palabras se notaba cierto afecto hacia mi persona, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que podía ser o no verdadero,

.

Aparté esos pensamientos durante el tiempo que estuve con Loki en la feria,

Me divertí mucho, y me despejó todas las dudas que me agobiaban, Ya estaba poniéndose oscuro cuando Loki me fue a dejar a mi casa,

.

Cuando llegué mi mamá me habló desde el primer piso,

**- Un muchacho vino a verte -**

**- ¿De verdad? -**

**.**

No tenía amigos hombres aparte de Loki y Natsu, así que continué afinando mi guitarra eléctrica con mucha calma,

**- Parecía enfadado, dijo que le enviaras un mensaje, si no mal recuerdo su apellido era Dragneel -**

Eso hizo que me perturbara y rompiera la tercera de golpe, ¿Había dicho Dragneel y molesto en una misma oración? Esto era peligroso kami-sama,

.

Dejé hacia un lado mi guitarra y me puse una chaqueta apresuradamente, bajando a tropezones por la escalera,

**- ¿Vas a algún lado hija? -**

**- ¡Luego te cuento mamá! -**

**.**

Saqué mi celular marcando torpemente su número,

**- ¿Natsu? ¡Se que estás allí rosadito! En el parque ahora, no me importa lo tarde que es, necesito hablar contigo -**

Guardé mi celular y corrí en dirección al parque,

.

Llegué respirando dificultosamente pero él ya estaba allí, apoyándose en un árbol de brazos cruzados,

**- ¿Que querías decirme? -**

**.**

Caminé hasta él pero producto del cansancio me tropecé, pero Natsu me tomó por la cintura, tome aire para hablar,

**- Si salí a la feria con Loki -**

**- ¿Y qué?** -alzó una ceja con molestia,

**- Pero ya te dije que Loki es mi onichan -**

**- A mi me da igual -**

.

Me acercó a él y me abrazó,

**- ¿Viniste corriendo? -**

**- Como se te ocurre! Pues sí... -**

- **Ven** -me tomó de la mano y me sonrió**- Te llevo a casa**

**.**

Todos estos días divertidos y graciosos...

Espero que permanezcan así.-


	7. chica x carta 68 de amor

**Chaos! lo siennnntoooo aleee se disculpa pero no tenia internet y tareas! y pruebas pero me fue bien 8D!**

**este capitulo es corto porque en el siguiente empezara lo bueno(?okno XD**

usamikurogane?fref=ts** Misaki Takahashi** (kuroganenoloke) **facebook**

**kira-chan: **mosca sdghajsda lol D: carcel digo escuela XD

**sakura dragneel heartfilia: **tan ovio era lo de lisanna?XD lol esque las pruebas me atrapan

**guille: ** nacio de la nada la idea XD

* * *

fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 7:

chica + carta 68% de amor

.

.

.

_"Para Natsu Dragneel:_

_Ya ha pasado desde este día una semana completa, _

_desde que empezamos esta "relación" tan extraña, __Desde el principio no confié mucho en ti,_

_¿Quién en su sano juicio le pediría noviazgo a alguien que no ha visto nunca en su vida?,_

_Busqué entre mangas shojo´s y le llamaron a algo parecido "amor a primera vista", tampoco me lo podía creer,_

_Incluso me di cuenta de que a los que llaman "besos" eran simples contactos de labios, _

_pero luego cuando pasó el tiempo había algo de amor en ellos,_

_Te agradezco esos momentos,_

_Me divertí mucho, y también me reí mucho más de lo habitual,_

_Aunque todo esto acabara y solo fuera un sueño,_

_ no me importaría lo más mínimo, ya que fue muy divertido,_

_Lucy Heartfillia"_

.

.

.

_**Natsu Pov´s**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Arrugué la carta entre mis manos, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes,

Del principio esta apuesta estaba situada a punto de caer al abismo,

Al principio solo fue una apuesta más, pero fui demasiado débil con mis sentimientos y caí,

como resultado me terminé enamorando de Lucy,

No sabía qué hacer, pero luego pude encontrar la respuesta, al final de la semana se terminaría todo, o eso pensé,

Tal vez esta mentira dure para siempre.


	8. chica x apuesta 71 de amor

**Chaos! sumimasen si no actualizaba pero ciertos problemas hacen que no me llegue la inspiración, pero aqui esta, espero que les guste y gracias a los que han leido -Loke**

* * *

fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 8:

chica + apuesta 71% de amor

.

.

.

**- ¿Lu-chan pasó algo? ¿Lu-chan? -**

**- L-levy-chan -**

Solté un sollozo sin reprimirlo y me lancé abrazándola, mientras dejaba caer lágrimas,

¿Por qué estaba en tal estado? Ya lo recuerdo…

.

Por la mañana sentí que Natsu iba a entrar a la biblioteca y salí a encontrarlo, pero escuché como unos chicos conversaban con él, y me detuve apoyándome en la puerta,

**- ¡Menuda jugada Dragneel! Nadie creía que serías capaz de hacerte novio de la ratona de biblioteca**

**- Yo… -**

**- Sabes perfectamente como manipular sentimientos eh? Aquí tienes el premio –**

**- Sobre eso, yo… -**

No contuve las lágrimas y abrí de golpe la enorme puerta del recinto, miré con evidente furia al grupo de chicos, y estrellé mi puño contra el estómago de Natsu, y pensar que llegó a estrellarse contra la pared y dejar una pequeña grieta, testigo de un cruel acto,

**- ¡Espera Luce! –**

**- Para ti soy Lucy maldito bastardo –**

**- ¡Déjame explicarte! –**

**- ¡No quiero verte y tampoco que me expliques nada! –**

Los chicos del grupo cuchicheaban y se rieron sonoramente, con cierta burla en la voz, antes de irse, Di media vuelta y cerré las puertas de la biblioteca, en un estrepitoso portazo, Me apoyé contra las puertas mientras me resbalaba hasta caer sentada,

.

Mientras afuera Natsu pateaba y me daba llamados que no respondí, ahogando inútilmente mis sollozos, tapándome la boca,

.

Cuando se escuchó el sonido de entrada a clases me negué a salir, hasta que Levy-chan fue a buscarme,

No lloraba porque me había lastimado, sino porque él se atrevió a jugar tan cruelmente con mis sentimientos ¿Por qué?, Tenían una estúpida apuesta, ¿Qué habrá pasado por la mente de Natsu al aceptar semejante cosa?,

.

Quisiera cuestionarlo pero yo también me equivoqué, no debí aceptar semejante "proposición" de alguien que no conocía,

Mi orgullo no quiso aceptar la advertencia de Mira, ella lo dijo pero no la escuché.

.

Durante todo el día Natsu dijo que quería "explicarme", pero no necesitaba oír nada más, Aunque tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar mis miedos… A la salida él me esperó, quise esquivarlo pero me jaló de los hombros y me acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo,

**- Luce sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero-**

**- No quiero ni hablar contigo ni que me llames Luce –**

**- Sé que al principio fue una apuesta, ni siquiera tenía algún sentimiento por ti –**

Rodé los ojos y miré hacia otro lado con el ceño algo fruncido,

**- Pero empecé a sentir cosas que no debía, olvidé la apuesta y empecé a quererte mucho –**

Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé involuntariamente, y alcé la vista chocando con la de él,

**- Y me enamoré de ti –**

**.**

Estaba sonrojado al igual que yo, con la sangre subida y acumulada en las mejillas, dándole un color rojizo, Cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba casi a centímetros de mis rostro, Lo aparté con un leve empujón, Estaba convencida que tenía que decirle, Aunque no fuera lo más correcto,

**- Entonces si me quieres… ¿Te esforzarás en ganarte mi confianza devuelta? –**

**- ¡No tienes ni porqué preguntarlo! –**

Sonrió sin vacilar y me envolvió entre sus brazos, intentando besarme nuevamente, pero me escabullí hasta la salida del instituto,

**- ¡S-seremos amigos! Y los amigos no hacen esa clase de cosas –**

Recargué un poco mi voz en amigos, él asintió con alegría y algo de decepción,

Le sonreí despidiéndome con la mano a distancia, y me marché a mi casa rápidamente,

.

Teníamos que empezar como completos extraños, pero quizás podamos volver a estar juntos en una relación verdadera, o al menos eso pensaba,

.

Durante los días siguientes los rumores no dejaban de escucharse, en cualquier hora o lugar,

**_"Natsu Dragneel al parecer empezó una relación con Lisanna Strauss"_**

Los rumores a veces son como puñaladas en la espalda a sangre fría, pero con mis propios ojos observé como Lisanna estaba cada vez más cercana a el Dragneel, En ningún momento Natsu me dejó sola, pero el lazo iba creando distancias y se tensaba queriendo romperse,

.

... Quizás mi hilo rojo no esté atado a Natsu...

.

Creí eso y quise olvidarme del pelirosa que me hacía perder el sueño, y acepté salir con el dichoso y famoso Loke de novios,

Estaba tan o más perdida que Alicia, pero yo no tenía regreso.-


	9. chica x lluvia 87 de amor

_Ryoma-Loke: **CHAOS! **_**tanto tiempo(? bueno no existe una excusa valida pero ultimamente he tenido muchas cosas, y es mas les contare lo que me paso en mi ausensia**

*muestra un cartelito*(?** La mala suerte de Ryoma**

**Ryoma: **no puedo hacer el trabajo de tecnologia ;-;

**Ryoma:** termine el capitulo bien!** *segundos despues*** maldito celular porque me borraste mis fics!?

***despertandose en la mañana***

:I ... ***muyyyyy resfriada y casi sin voz* **D: f-fics...

**Ryoma: *deprimida en clases porque nadie la visita*(?)**

**Ryoma: *se cae y se golpea con un mueble en la frente y en el brazo* **D: fcrhejusdhjdsaokda

.

Respondiendo reviews... 

karliss: gracias por leer!

kira-chan: hermanos? primos? tengo mala memoria *rinconcito emo* gracias por leer

anikasukino5d: gracias por leer, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia

elie07: esta de moda que sea idiota(? loke solo queria ser popular(?

sakuradragneelheartifilia: gracias por seguir leyendolo! espero que continues siguiendola

adara026: continuala pronto **:lokeconcaradenoquererescribir:** :SIIPRONTOOO: gracias por leer

michellecheney: natsu maldito idiota asexual (¿ gracias por leer

mislu: pereza pls(? gracias por leer! espero que sigas leyendo

* * *

**fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes**

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 9:

chica + lluvia 87% de amor

.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, las calles completamente llenas de agua, ya que en toda la noche no dejó de caer agua, era casi deprimente, por suerte llevaba un paraguas para el agua, pero este se rompió al llegar al instituto, y un poco cabreada lo lancé lejos,

No lograba concentrarme en clases, y me distraía al menor ruido, como era de esperarse era muy notorio,

.

No era normal que ojeara los mismos papeles una y otra vez,

**- ¿Sigues dándole vuelva al mismo asunto?** –habló Levy sentándome en frente de mi,

**- No es eso, es solo que… -**

**- Te lo dije Lu-chan, las relaciones entre familiares aunque sean lejanos no terminan de la mejor forma –**

**- ¡No he dicho nada de lo de Loke**! –le grité algo malhumorada,

**- ¿Entonces es por lo de Natsu? –**

**- Mph … -**

**- Lo tomaré como un sí** – soltó una leve risita, que me ponía los nervios de punta, aunque tenía razón, si era por él – Deberías ir a hablar con él

**- No** –le respondí cortante,

**- Claro que sí, además no creo que esté saliendo con Lisanna** –se levantó y salió del salón, dejándome más confundida,

.

Junté el papeleo correspondiente de la biblioteca que debía entregar, a la profesora encargada,

Aún si Levy tenía razón, ¿Qué le podría decir exactamente?, Y si estaban saliendo… , Mi mente era un total lío,

Entré apretando la carpeta entre mis manos a la sala de profesores, Natsu estaba allí también, pase por su lado bajando mi vista, y caminando aceleradamente hacia la profesora con la cual debía hablar, prácticamente lo dejé con la palabra en la boca,

Debía hablar con él, pero también quería huir,

.

Extendí los papeles hacía las manos de la profesora, para cedérselos y salir de ahí lo más rápido si era posible,

**- Últimamente te ves cansada Heartfilia, quizás por hoy debas descansar un poco de tu trabajo extra en la biblioteca –**

**- No se preocupe –**

**- ¿Te sientes bien? –**

**- S-sí** –sonreí un poco forzado, claramente no estaba bien,

**- No te preocupes, puedes contarme** –si no hubiese sonreído, no me hubiera convencido,

**- Pues, ¿Qué debería hacer si el chico que me gusta está saliendo con alguien más?** –suspiré algo derrotada, no creo que esconderlo y negarlo a estas alturas sea posible,

**- Con que era eso, pues-**

-** ¡Yo no soy el novio de Lisanna!** –me volteé para ver como el peli rosa me estaba gritando como si no hubiesen profesores,

**- Allí tienes tu respuesta pequeña** –cuando la profesora soltó una pequeña risa, me sacó de mi mundo y me eché a correr por los pasillos,

.

No me importó si estaba lloviendo, ni que el clima estuviese así de terrible, sólo me di cuenta cuando me hallé en la biblioteca debajo de mi escritorio, temblando, nerviosa y dejando caer lágrimas que retuve durante el día,

**- Mi suerte no puede empeorar –**

Se oyó un ruido estruendoso afuera, algo que conocía bien, respetaba y temía,

**- O tal vez sí… -**

**.**

No me agradaban, para nada los truenos, intentaba taparme los oídos en vano, escuché que alguien abrió las puertas de la biblioteca ¿Y qué?, tenía suficientes problemas como para preocuparme de alguien que quería un libro,

**- ¿Luce?** –no quería responder –**Sal de ahí, Hey ¿Me estás escuchando?**

Me jaló de la cintura, haciendo que me parara justo en frente de él, me miró por unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, y limpió con su dedo de forma delicada mis lágrimas,

**- No tengo nada con Lisanna, terca… -**

**- Tonto… -**

**- ¿Me vas a escuchar? –**

**- No quiero** –apretó mi cintura y me acercó más a él,

**- ¿Me perdonas? –**

**- Natsu… -**

**- Me lo tomaré como un sí** –me estaba sonriendo como siempre solía hacerlo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, y dejarme guiar hasta afuera, donde ya no había tormenta, estaba un sol radiante que cegaba con su luz – **Ya no necesitas tu paraguas roto**

**- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Acosador… -**

**- Para nada** –soltó una risita,

**- Pervertido –**

**- ¡Eres malvada!** –hizo un pequeño puchero tal como un pequeño,

**- Lo que digas –**

**- ¿Entonces perdonas a este _"pervertido"_? –**

**- No –**

**- ¿N-no?** –tartamudeó un poco y abrió más de lo normal sus ojos,

**- Jugaste con mis sentimientos** –lo señale con mi dedo frunciendo lo más posible mi ceño-** Yo Lucy Heartfilia me encargaré de hacerte la vida miserable, te arrepentirás de haber jugado conmigo –**

**- L-lucy…** -juraría que en ese momento iba a llorar, y estallé en risa,

**- Era broma –**

**- ¿¡Pero qué carajos Lucy!? –**

**- Jajaja tu cara jajajajaja –**

**- ¡De verdad me asustas! –**

**- Pero lo primero es verdad** –salí con mis cosas afuera del instituto y me volteé a verlo mientras le sonreía- **Deberás hacer algo bueno para que te perdone**

**- ¡Claro que lo hare idiota! –**

**.**

Sonreí para mis adentros y corrí hacia mi casa, realmente las cosas podrían mejorar,

No podía esperar a ver qué alboroto haría Natsu como disculpas,

_._

_El hilo que estaba roto, quizás si se pueda volver a anudar nuevamente.-_

_._


	10. chica x final 100 de amor

**CHAOS! Este es el capítulo final, pero no se desanimen, porque subiré cuando este listo un OMAKE mas los agradecimientos correspondientes, **

**De aquí cuando suba el OMAKE me gustaría hacer una especie de "concurso", haré ciertas preguntas y para las personas que quieran responder, me podrán pedir un fanfic de alguna pareja de FT,**

**PREGUNTAS a petición de hiyo!(?- las responderé algunas(?aburricion(?**

**Apodo: **Loke(?

**¿Tienes alguna mascota?: **8D una bola de pelos llamada Nero en honor al juego devil may cry?( es un hamster!

**¿Canción favorita?: **Im here for you - Ozzy Osborne

**Bien! ahora las preguntas para el ¿concurso? pondré una serie de personajes y dirán el nombre de la serie e3e sin trampa !**

**-Fuwa Sho**

**- Ukyo**

**- Trish**

**- Vincent Nightray**

**- Len Tao**

**- Miyagi Yo**

**- Haji**

* * *

**fairy tail es de hiro mashima junto con sus personajes**

* * *

Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!

Capítulo 10:

chica +final 100% amor!

.

.

.

_._

**Natsu Pov**

Realmente este no era mi estilo, pero Luce dijo que debía hacer realmente bueno para que consiguiera su perdón, al final después de darme vueltas una y otra vez, buscando entre mis cosas, un lapicero a tinta junto con un sobre color crema,

No tenía para que perder, al menos si me rechaza lo habré intentado...

Así que empecé con ayuda de la tinta, a trazar las palabras formando una carta, O al menos eso intenté.

.

**Normal Pov**

Y así un peli rosado envió su "carta" a la rubia, con la esperanza de ser perdonado.

.

**Lucy Pov**

Como mamá había salido, tuve que ir a buscar al correo al buzón demasiado temprano, al soltar un leve suspiro noté como se transformaba en "humo helado",

Entré rápidamente para no pescar un refriado, con todos los sobres en mis manos, los revisé sin interés, hasta que me abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos, al toparme con la chueca ortografía de Natsu,

¿Natsu escribiendo una carta para mí? ¿Ese era... un corazón? Reí al ver lo mal dibujante que era, abrí el sobre con cuidado para no romper el contenido, acomodándome en una silla para poder leer bien que locuras había escrito,

Como era de esperarse de él, no sabía escribir una carta, simplemente empezaba a escribir como se le dio la gana, y en varias partes con manchas de tinta.

_._

_"Tus ojos no solo fue, eso que de mí llegaste a robar, _

_abrumado estaba, por el peligro que pudo ser mortal,_

_mi corazón ahora, en un laberinto, en soledad, varado quedó,_

_mientras lograr llamar, a las voces, ansiado amor, mi agonía escucharás,_

_un prisionero soy, en mi ilusión, atravesaste en mí, a toda esta oscuridad,_

_un prisionero soy, en mi ilusión, y clavada en mí, tu espina aún está en mi interior,_

_mucho tiempo pasó, en que pude vivir, encadenado a tan bello y cruel amor"_

_._

La carta contenía fragmentos de letras incompletas, ¿Se había tomado el tiempo de hacer eso? Realmente él...

_._

_"ya no puedo yo ocultar, lo que siento, ella no lo sabe y no lo entiendo,  
ya no se que hacer, no me quiere creer y ella no puede ver,  
si supiera lo que siento yo por ella, lo que siente mi corazón,me consume toda mi vida,  
mi vida no puede comenzar, ya no lo puedo soportar, no lo puedo ocultar"_

_._

Reí nuevamente, mi vista se volvió a posar sobre la carta, hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Natsu con tal que le perdonara?,

.

**"Se perfectamente que no me perdonarás tan fácilmente, y quizás siempre me guardes rencor, pero aún así lucharé por ti no me importa si estas con alguien más y decides olvidarme, definitivamente te abrazaré y te consolaré, aunque solo pueda ser tu amigo" -Natsu Dragneel**

**.**

Por alguna razón empecé a llorar, y corrí sin dirección fuera de mi casa,

Pero choqué con el mortal de la carta, y me abrazó asustado al verme llorar, sin decir nada le planté una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla dejándola marcada por unos instantes,

.

**-Si no quería que te abrazada podrías haberme dicho! -**

**-¡Eres un imbécil Natsu!** -me aferré a su camisa aún llorando más fuerte,

**-¿Luc-**

**-¿Si estuviera con otro me apoyarías? ¿Que clase de enamorado eres tú? Natsu yo te quiero, ¡así que no te atrevas a dejarme ir! -**

**-Nunca lo haré Luce -**

**.**

Me envolvió entre sus brazos, acariciándome la cabeza como una niña, mientras intentaba parar de sozollar en vano, hasta que después de un rato puede levantarme con su ayuda, apretando un poco su mano,

**-¿Entonces me perdonas? -**

**-¡Claro que sí tonto! -**

**-Luce -**

**-¿Qué pasa ahora?** -alcé mi rostro para observarlo,

**-¿Puedo besarte? -**

**-Eso no se pregunta** -lo jalé de su camisa y cerré mis labios sobre los suyos, en un beso dulce y ansiado por ambos.

.

En ningún momento nos soltamos las manos, ni al separarnos por falta de aire, cuando sonreímos,

**-Natsu ¿Porqué sigues queriéndome?** -me sonrojé mirando hacia el piso, y oí como reía,

**-Eres la chica más sencilla y extraña que he conocido, a veces pienso en ti y recobro mis fuerzas, definitivamente me gusta luchar por ti-**

**-Y-yo...** - me sonrojé de una forma mas violenta, con cada palabra hacía que me sonrojada,

.

De a partir de ahora, podremos mirar hacía el mañana, quizás hayan muchas peleas, pero saldremos a delante, y si somos cuidadosos, nuestro amor siga creciendo.-

**.**

**Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor!**


	11. Agradecimientos

**CHAOS! Lamento "decir" que no pude hacer el Omake, _i´m sorry Nero, te he fallado ;-; _****P****ero la inspiracion casi "divina" no me acompañó, aunque no sea válida alguna excusa trataré de explicar mi situación, **

**Tenía una enorme inspiración, pero he tenido problemas en mi casa, algunos en el colegio, en especial con una persona que quiero mucho, ser "Tsundere" no es gracioso, es algo involuntario, se me escapa de las manos, y termino diciendo cosas que no quiero, en fin~**

**Tengo muchos fics ya listos o casi listos, pero los subiré cuando termine de escribirlos, ah bien, ahora a lo que venía!~**

**¡Gracias por su apoyo mina-san!~**

**.**

**Agradezco a todos los que apoyaron, siguieron, comentaron, y leyeron esta historia, **

**En total (por ahora(?)) fueron 38 reviews con solo 10 capítulos,**

**fue muy divertido escribirlo, ya que generalmente mis fics no duran mucho,**

**Muchas gracias, en especial a los y las que dejaron reviews, que sirven como impulso para seguir escribiendo.**

**.**

adara026

mislu

kira-chanrenge

skuradragneelheartfilia

fullbusterelliedragneel

michie-san

guille

aleheronalde

michellecheney

elie07

anikasukino5d

karliss

yamikawaii

carlaespinozab1

labev713

.

**Les agradezco por seguir esta historia, en especial a kira-chan y sakuradragneelheartfillia, casi siempre eran los primeros reviews, muy pronto, MUY pronto, volvere con alguna historia, AWWW YEAHHH loke volverá !, nos vemos por ahora.-**

**.**

**KuroganeNoLoke**

**.**

**Libros x Apuesta 100% Amor! Terminada**


End file.
